Miss Me x 100
''Miss Me × 100 ''is the fifth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars and is the 100th episode overall. The episode aired on July 8th, 2014. Summary Hanna and Travis are in Hanna's backyard working on a school presentation late at night. Travis notices Hanna is distracted and tries to reassure her that there is no rule which states she has to walk into school tomorrow with Alison. Hanna says that even though it is not written down, it is understood. Hanna believes everyone will think the Liars are Alison's puppets when they walk into school together. Travis assures her that people know who she is, but Hanna tells him that lately she herself does not know who she is. Aria and Ezra are walking through the streets of Rosewood, when Ezra asks if Aria is still having nightmares of Shana. Aria tells him that she sees Shana everyone and is being haunted by her. Ezra tells her he believes that this is not about Shana, and that Aria is doing this to herself. Ezra tells Aria that he wishes he could fix this for her, and she starts to caress the side of his face before quickly stopping upon realising what she was doing. Continuing their walk, Aria mentions that she keeps waiting for an 'A' text with a photo of her standing over Shana's dead body, and Ezra reminds her there is no such photo. They are both surprised when they spot Alison leaning into the body of a car. When Aria calls out to her, the car drives away and Alison walks over to them, asking if they're on a date, to which they tell her no. Aria asks Alison who she was talking to and Alison explains that her dad left her enrollment forms on his desk at work, and he's stuck on a phone call at home, so his flunky dropped her off. A bus rolls to a stop across the street, and when the bus drives away, Alison, Aria and Ezra come face to face with Jenna. In the Hastings kitchen, Toby asks Spencer if she wants him to talk with her dad, and Spencer informs him that Peter is avoiding her. Toby asks if Alison knows what Peter did to Jessica, and Spencer tells him she cannot tell Alison until she is absolutely certain that Peter killed Jessica. Toby tells her that he finds it hard to picture Alison as a victim, and Spencer says that she seemed genuine when she says that what she's been through changed her. Spencer mentions that she does not know the truth because she hasn't been told the details. Toby tells her it's okay to close the door on toxic people. Toby's phone starts suddenly ringing - it's Jenna - and he tells Spencer he hasn't talked with her since she moved to New York. After ending the call, Toby tells Spencer that Shana is dead and it's believed to be murder. The five Liars are in Aria's living room discussing Jenna's return. Emily thinks Spencer cannot tell Toby about what happened in New York, but Aria tells her that she can tell him if she wants, and it's up to her, not Alison. Alison is constantly looking out the window, looking for Jenna, and Emily tells her to relax, Jenna isn't coming over. Emily says that Jenna can cry in New York if she is sad, she does not need to come back to Rosewood. Hanna says that it is pretty clear that Jenna is back to punish them for blinding her and killing Shana. Alison points out that Shana was lying to them when she said that Jenna did not know she was after them. Emily thinks that Jenna is back to finish what Shana started. Alison tells the girls that she wants to try and make amends with everyone she hurt, and when Aria asks if it includes Jenna, she does not answer. The next morning, Alison is getting ready for school. She tells her reflection in the mirror that she has been through much worse things, so she can get through a day at school. Outside Rosewood High, the Liars wait for Alison to arrive. Hanna thinks that Alison may not be coming, but she does. Everyone's focus shifts towards Alison as she makes her grand entrance. She hugs Cindy and Mindy on her way to meet with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily, and thanks them for waiting. In the distance, Mona and Lucas watch on. The girls make their way through the halls and Emily and Alison leave so Emily can show Alison the way to the guidance counselor's office. Spencer is asked to report to the Principal's office. When Spencer arrives at the Principal's office, she finds Veronica waiting for her. Veronica tells her that she is leaving Peter, and she's taking Spencer with her. In the school courtyard, Lucas invites Hanna to a party he is throwing because his girlfriend is coming to Rosewood. Hanna agrees to go to the party, and asks if she can bring Travis with her. In Spencer's bedroom, Spencer asks Veronica what is going on. At first, Veronica is hesitant to answer, before telling Spencer that Peter did take her to a Spa, but she never checked in. She was working with a private investigator and discovered that Peter and Melissa lied about their whereabouts the night Jessica was killed. Veronica becomes emotional and Spencer assures her that they'll take care of each other, and they hug. Emily, Aria and Hanna are having lunch together, when Emily leaves a voice mail for Spencer telling her they're worried about her. Aria says that she is going to visit Jenna after school, and Emily and Hanna think that there's nothing she can do for her. Aria thinks that she can at least be sorry for her loss and she angrily leaves the table. Sydney invites Emily to a Frozen karaoke night, which Emily agrees to only if she can hum. As she is leaving, Emily notices Paige. Paige tells Emily that she cannot stand to be with Alison in the same room. Emily says that if Paige is skipping school to avoid Alison, it means Alison still has power over her. Emily says that she hates to see Paige so upset, but Paige tries to assure her that she is fine, something Emily does not believe. Before leaving, Emily tells Paige that she is one of the strongest people she knows, and she's not going to let Paige forget that. At the Cavanaugh house, Aria knocks but finds the door open. Walking into Jenna's bedroom, Aria finds Jenna crying on the floor and when Jenna asks who's there, Aria leaves. In Emily's bedroom, Alison thanks Emily for getting her and Paige together in the same room. Alison apologises to Paige for everything that she did to her. Alison tells Emily that both she and Paige are lucky to have Emily as their friend. Hanna gives Spencer her homework from school, and Hanna finds it hard to believe that Spencer trusted her enough to bring her, her assignments. Spencer tells her that she was the first person she thought of when her mom told her she was leaving her dad. Hanna cannot believe that Peter risked everything to kill Jessica. Ashley comes in to inform Hanna that Travis is downstairs, and asks Spencer if everything is alright at home as she saw Veronica at the Bradbury. Spencer lies and says that they're having plumbing issues. Hanna thinks Spencer should have told Ashley the truth about her parents splitting as Ashley would never judge the matter. Spencer says that she's not really sure why she lied and admits that she always thought her parents would always be together. Hanna tells her that she and all their friends are going to be their for her and they hug. Alison asks Emily if she wants to order some food, and Emily tells her she already has plans. Alison asks if she could come with her and Emily tells her she invited Paige. Alison asks if she can stay at Emily's house for a little longer as her dad is working late and she doesn't want to go home to an empty house. Emily says she can, and as she is leaving, Alison tells her their previous kisses weren't as one-sided as she led Emily to believe. Hanna is at the Brew buying her and Travis coffee when she has an encounter with Caleb. Hanna stops him from starting a fight with a lacrosse player named Biff, and asks him when he got back into town and why he didn't call her. Caleb notices Travis' name on one of the coffee cups and leaves as Hanna is picking them up from the counter. At Lucas' party, Hanna is drunk dialing Caleb, but he is not answering. As she drops her phone, Lucas picks it up for her and refills her cup with punch. Hanna asks him about his girlfriend. She thinks that she’s imaginary but then she realizes that Lucas is sleeping with her. Travis comes and drags a wasted Hanna away from the party. At school, Emily and Sydney are buying popcorn when Paige joins them and tells them that she heard from Bridget that Jenna is back and Shana is dead. Paige fills Sydney in about Jenna and Shana, and Emily enlightens her about her relationship with Jenna. Alison is leaving Emily's house when a black car starts to follow her. Aria arrives home and is shocked to see Jenna standing at the door. Jenna tells her that she knows it was Aria in her bedroom before and wants to know why Aria was in her room. Aria offers her tea, but all Jenna wants is an answer. Aria tells her that she wanted to see how Jenna was holding up hearing about what happened to Shana. Jenna wonders why Aria would car is she is okay or not. Aria says that she feels guilty about her part in Jenna's accident, now Alison is back. Jenna says that at least she still has all her friends, while she has no one left. Aria offers Jenna tea again and asks Jenna to tell her about Shana. The black car is still following Alison, so she enters the church. Alison sends out an 'SOS' message to her friends when she hears a rattling noise. Finding a window open in an adjacent room, she closes it and when she turns back around, she finds Mona standing behind her. Alison tells Mona that she is not afraid of her, and Mona thinks that Alison is no longer the good liar that she used to be. Mona tells her that she can prove the Liars were in New York the night Shana died. Alison asks Mona what she wants, and Mona tells her that she wants Alison to leave Rosewood, for good. Alison assure Mona that she is no threat. Mona says that while Alison may have convinced Hanna and the other girls that she's changed, it won't last long. Alison demands to know what Mona is the victim of, and reminds Mona that she almost killed Hanna. Mona tells her no one feel worse about that than herself. Alison thinks Mona is lying and has no proof that the girls were in New York. Alison declares that she is staying in town, so Mona should get used to it. Mona tells Alison that no one wants her back, but Alison says that Mona is wrong and she's afraid of the fact that everyone wants to be Alison's friend. Alison thinks Mona is scared because it won't take her long to win over her army of losers. Alison reminds Mona that she made her Loser Mona once, and she can do it again. Angry, Mona slaps Alison. Recovering from Mona's hit, Alison slaps her back, cutting her face. Alison demands Mona to leave her alone. The Liars, sans Hanna, are in Alison's bedroom, where Aria leaves Hanna a voice message asking her to call. Alison tells the girls that she does not think it was a coincidence that they were all busy when Alison was being confronted by Mona. Emily thinks that it was an ambush. Alison says that Mona could not have been driving the car because she got into the church way too fast, so she must have had an accomplice. Alison lies and says that she just looked at Mona when she slapped her. Spencer also thinks that Mona has no proof of them being in New York, and that she is just trying to scare Alison, to which Alison tells them she is scared. Ashley lays a drunk Hanna on her bed and tells her that they'll have a serious conversation when Hanna is sober. When Ashley asks why Hanna has done this to herself, Hanna confesses that Caleb is back. On the phone with with her mom, Emily tells her that Alison is really missing her mom, and Pam agrees to let Emily stay over at Alison's. They talk about the time Alison pulled Emily out of the barn, and Alison tells her that she was the hardest one to leave behind. Aria visits Ezra's apartment and tells him that even if there is no more 'A', he should still lock his door. Handing him a box of pie, Aria tells him that its key lime and they sit down to eat. Aria tells him that Jenna is blaming herself for Shana's death, and if she's to blame anyone, it should be her. Ezra thinks that they should both be blaming Shana as she was the one holding the gun. As Aria eat a mouthful, Ezra wipes some cream from her bottom lip and licks the cream from his thumb, before realising what he just did. Aria tells Ezra that Alison believed that Jenna was manipulating Shana, but Aria thinks Jenna was truly in love with Shana. Ezra tells her that she needs to stop beating herself up, and when she says she doesn't know how she is going to get past it, he shows her his wound from the gunshot. Saddened, Aria traces over the edges of the wound with her thumb, and tells him that she is sorry. Ezra tells her that he never wants to hear her say she's sorry again, and he leans in to kiss her. Reciprocating the kiss, they move to Ezra's oven where he lifts her onto the stove and they continue to kiss more passionately. In Alison's bedroom, Emily asks if Alison is sleeping. Rolling over to face the center of the bed, the girls stare at each other before Emily leans in for a kiss, which leads to another, and another. On Ezra's bed, Aria and Ezra are feverishly making out, and when Aria rolls on top of Ezra, she asks if that hurts, to which Ezra tells her he can handle it. Sitting up, Aria drags the bed sheet over them as she leans back down. The Liars meet up with a hungover Hanna at school. They wonder how Mona knew about them being in New York and how she sent Alison the 'New York minute' text. Spencer tells them about satellites and Bluetooth sniper rifles. Mona and her army are waiting for Alison and her friends as they walk into the cafeteria. Mona comes forward and exposes Alison's lie with a video to prove that Alison slapped her. The Liars are shocked at seeing Alison slapping Mona. In the girls bathroom, Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria confront Alison and Alison tells them that Mona set her up. Emily is furious at Alison for lying to them. Pulling up to a picnic ground, Sydney and Jenna step out of Jenna's car. Sydney comments on the mustang parked in front of them, and Jenna tells her that it used to be hers. Walking over to Mona, Sydney informs her that the Liars do not want things to go back to the way they were. Jenna says that they remember the way Alison treated them, like they were her dolls. Mona is happy by this and thinks that maybe they can get rid of Alison. The three girls turn to look as a a third car pulls up. In Toby's truck, Spencer has finally confessed everything to Toby. Spencer wonders if Toby if mad at her for waiting so long to tell him. He gives her a look, and asks her to get closer so he can hold her close, telling her that he wants her to know that she is never alone. Leaning up, Spencer kisses him, and it turns into a heavy make out session. In a playground, Hanna finds Caleb on the swings, and asks why he hasn't returned any of her calls. He tells her that Travis is a nice guy and he did not come back to screw that up. Hanna asks him why he came back, and Caleb doesn't answer, before asking if she changed her hair because Alison is back, and Hanna tells him probably. In her bedroom, Emily is trying to watch a movie, still annoyed at Alison. Alison tells her that she knows she screwed up, and Emily wonders why Alison didn't tell them the truth, "it's so much better than lying". Sitting down next to Emily, Alison tells her that she didn't tell them everything because she was afraid. Leaning in, Alison tries to kiss Emily, but she moves away, telling Alison that a kiss is not going to fix this. Suddenly the movie crosses to a breaking news story about the Jane Doe who was "buried in Alison DiLaurentis' grave". In the playground, Hanna asks Caleb if Miranda found her family, and Caleb tells her he hasn't seen Miranda since the night Hanna left Ravenswood. Hanna gets a text message, and getting up off the swing she tells Caleb he is coming with her, and they have to go. Hanna and Caleb arrive at Emily's house and find Emily, Alison, Toby, Spencer, Aria and Ezra already there. Emily tells them that it's starting, and Alison and Caleb share a look. Hanna notices Emily and Alison holding hands and asks Spencer if they're together now. Spencer asks if Hanna has been drinking, and Hanna tells her it was only a sip of beer. As the press conference starts, Caleb grabs hold of Hanna's hand, while Ezra reaches out to Aria and she takes his hand in hers and rests her other hand on his arm. On the television screen the Rosewood Police Chief announces: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I've called this press conference because we received confirmation tonight that the name of the victim, that was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property was Bethany Young. She was a 17 year old patenit at the Radley Institution, and was believed to have run away from the hospital on the night that Alison DiLaurentis was allegedly kidnapped..." Spencer questions if she heard the police chief say that allegedly kidnapped, correctly. "The victim's parents have been notified and the family is requesting at this time that you respect their privacy and allow them to grieve over the loss of their loved one. There will be no comments and no questions." As the Police Chief is finishing up the press conference, a large boom is heard and windows of Emily's lounge room explode. In a state of shock, they all wonder what just happened before walking out onto the street to see the Cavanaugh house on fire and rubble lying all over the road. Realising that it is Toby's house, Caleb wonders if there is anyone inside, so Toby rushes towards his burning house, while Spencer anxiously pleads with him not stay with her. After Toby has run off, the Liars' cell phones all start beeping and ringing. In the final scene, 'A' is moving into a new apartment. Turning on a radio, 'A' listens to a dispatch of emergency crews to an explosion at 47 Serenity Lane. He/She turns and picks up a blonde doll and places it in front of a glad wrapped dolls house. The episode ends with 'A' slightly turning towards the camera. RevelAtions * Veronica tells Spencer she is leaving Peter because she found out he and Melissa lied about their whereabouts the night Jessica DiLaurentis was killed. * Sydney is working with Jenna Marshall and Mona Vanderwaal to drive Alison out of town. A fourth person drives up to meet with them. * The girl who was buried in Alison's grave is identified as Bethany Young, a 17 year old girl who escaped from Radley Sanitarium the same night that Alison disappeared. * A has returned and blew up the Cavanaugh house; Emily's House was also damaged from the explosion. * Alison said she had romantic feelings for Emily, something that has been ambiguous for 5 seasons. Title and Background *This episode marks the 100th episode of the series, hence the "x 100" in the title. *The title may refer to A coming back, as we see in the preview for Run, Ali, Run the A message consisted of the words: "Did you miss me?" Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Trivia *This episode marks the 100th episode of the series. * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Troian Bellisario, Ashley Benson, Lucy Hale, and Shay Mitchell as Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily respectively. *The table read was on April 28, 2014. *Filming began on April 30, 2014 and wrapped May 19, 2014. *A night shoot also took place on May 22, 2014. *A large party was held on May 31, 2014 to celebrate the series reaching 100 episodes. *This is the second time Emily's house has been wrecked. * Laura Leighton forgot to remove her wedding ring during her scene with Hanna in this episode. * This episode was watched live by 2.25 million viewers. Featured Music * "Begin Again" by Rachel Platton - (Alison prepares to go to school, and makes her grand entrance). * "Fuel to Fire" by Agnes Obel '''- (Aria finds Jenna crying). * "Thunder Clatter" by '''Wild Cub - (Lucas and Hanna talk at Lucas' party). * "Every Breath You Take" by''' Denmark & Winter''' - (Ezria and Emison love scenes). * "I Don't Deserve You" by''' Paul Van Dyk ft. Plumb '- (Toby and Spencer talk and kiss in his truck; Hanna finds Caleb at the park). Quotes Gallery Behind The Scenes Tumblr n4kcjzvl5d1rxyuiqo2 500.png 9b512c50cf1911e3bd840002c9e17bca_8.jpg b69427d6cf1611e3b9a10002c9e0fc1a_8.jpg Jenna's back.png|Jenna's back! Jenna_Cavanaugh_lol.jpg Ian and Lucy at the table read 5x05.png table read 5x05.jpg Chloe Bridges' Script for 5x05.jpg 10261230_268734353306984_1055392049_n.jpg 5x05 night shoot.jpg 1170141_677557212305580_1711486233_n.jpg 4a4b1ea6d24d11e3964f0002c955b964_8.jpg 925830_649753261765060_995913228_n.jpg 8ecb9ee0d2a511e392da0002c9c7c408_8.jpg BmsaUHeCEAAjOHV.jpg Bmsvt-zCYAADacr.jpg Tammin and phoenix!! Missme.jpg 10296906_563191553796599_2090840985_n.jpg 9b5ba8e8d48611e39d380002c99b4c02_8.jpg b9c3009cd48611e3a1c50002c99a60be_8.jpg 10349741_671082166262606_2020138563_n.jpg 10246231_1476124069287155_105844603_n.jpg 917273_570785246362799_439618831_n.jpg 927034_1385662621720458_646914902_n.jpg 914347_793012517389222_1064721377_n.jpg 10311293_288715014623823_1271330872_n.jpg 10268782_1491367824412630_1495793481_n.jpg 4bc68ab8d7d411e38f760002c9c70a44_8.jpg 2aa65128d7da11e3b97d0002c99a5416_8.jpg 10349733_463969443739480_1302203624_n.jpg 10326617_881394408542692_37392464_n.jpg 10254157_875671799126299_222681271_n.jpg 10326393 658017477587031 1789988351 n.jpg 10296938_1467728193463855_2027215382_n.jpg 10354520_1432726963644789_27939165_n.jpg 10349740_1391977597693849_788933629_n.jpg 10358377_1488491834697969_1130647479_n.jpg 926783_280187155489007_1229144994_n.jpg BnoOl-WIAAESBpQ.jpg 10369486_1453646121543136_2090716487_n.jpg 1168755_1414364822174998_541766062_n.jpg 10354566_301924236643473_90483764_n.jpg 10358263_759648994075320_1019052161_n.jpg 10375854_629180980508835_60070841_n.jpg 10387835_895072940509853_187258306_n.jpg 10414009_244923905631612_978663644_n.jpg 10326486_1411472622468085_1049103729_n.jpg 10414052_815875188430995_723126358_n.jpg Borccy9IYAEoqBn.jpg Boree90IUAAWZc8.jpg hanna-pretty-little-liars.jpg normal_10299719_557335657712290_711305440_n.jpg 10505434_10152188751110233_5736188539203555498_n.jpg Promotional 5x05-00.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-03.jpg 5x05-04.jpg 5x05-05.jpg 5x05-06.jpg 5x05-07.jpg 5x05-08.jpg 5x05-09.jpg 5x05-10.jpg 5x05-11.jpg 5x05-12.jpg 5x05-13.jpg 5x05-14.jpg 5x05-15.jpg 5x05-16.jpg 5x05-17.jpg 5x05-18.jpg 5x05-19.jpg 5x05-20.jpg 5x05-21.jpg 5x05-22.jpg 5x05-23.jpg 5x05-24.jpg 5x05-25.jpg 5x05-26.jpg 5x05-27.jpg 5x05-28.jpg 5x05-29.jpg 5x05-30.jpg 5x05-31.jpg 5x05-32.jpg 5x06-15.jpg 5x06-16.jpg 5x06-17.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (367).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (369).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (372).png Screenshot (373).png Screenshot (374).png Screenshot (375).png Screenshot (376).png Screenshot (377).png Screenshot (378).png Screenshot (379).png Screenshot (380).png Screenshot (381).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (403).png Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (406).png Screenshot (407).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (413).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (419).png Screenshot (420).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (427).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (434).png Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (437).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (443).png Screenshot (444).png Screenshot (446).png Screenshot (445).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (448).png Screenshot (449).png Screenshot (450).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (465).png Screenshot (466).png Screenshot (467).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (470).png Screenshot (471).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (477).png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (481).png Screenshot (482).png Screenshot (483).png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (490).png Screenshot (491).png Screenshot (492).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (495).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (498).png Screenshot (499).png Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Screenshot (503).png Screenshot (504).png Screenshot (505).png Screenshot (506).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (557).png Screenshot (556).png Screenshot (555).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (553).png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (550).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (545).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (539).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (536).png Screenshot (535).png Screenshot (534).png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (521).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (518).png Screenshot (517).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (515).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (511).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (511).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (515).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (517).png Screenshot (518).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (521).png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (534).png Screenshot (535).png Screenshot (536).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (539).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (545).png Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (550).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (553).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (555).png Screenshot (556).png Screenshot (557).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (559).png Screenshot (560).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (562).png Screenshot (563).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (566).png Screenshot (567).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (570).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (572).png Screenshot (573).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (577).png Screenshot (578).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (580).png Screenshot (581).png Screenshot (581).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (583).png Screenshot (584).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (586).png Screenshot (587).png Screenshot (588).png Screenshot (589).png Screenshot (590).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (592).png Screenshot (593).png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (595).png Screenshot (596).png Screenshot (597).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (600).png Screenshot (601).png Screenshot (602).png Screenshot (603).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (605).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (607).png Screenshot (608).png Screenshot (609).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (613).png Screenshot (614).png Screenshot (615).png Screenshot (616).png Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (619).png Screenshot (620).png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (622).png Screenshot (623).png Screenshot (624).png Screenshot (625).png Screenshot (626).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (628).png Screenshot (629).png Screenshot (631).png Screenshot (632).png Screenshot (632).png Screenshot (633).png Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (636).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (638).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (641).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (651).png Screenshot (652).png Screenshot (653).png Screenshot (654).png Screenshot (655).png Screenshot (656).png Screenshot (657).png Screenshot (658).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (662).png Screenshot (663).png Screenshot (664).png Screenshot (665).png Screenshot (666).png Screenshot (667).png Screenshot (668).png Screenshot (669).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (671).png Screenshot (672).png Screenshot (673).png Screenshot (674).png Screenshot (675).png Screenshot (676).png Screenshot (677).png Screenshot (678).png Screenshot (679).png Screenshot (680).png Screenshot (681).png Screenshot (682).png Screenshot (683).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (685).png Screenshot (686).png Screenshot (687).png Screenshot (688).png Screenshot (690).png Screenshot (689).png Screenshot (691).png Screenshot (692).png Screenshot (693).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (696).png Screenshot (697).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (700).png Screenshot (701).png Screenshot (702).png Screenshot (703).png Screenshot (704).png Screenshot (705).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png Screenshot (708).png Screenshot (709).png Screenshot (710).png Screenshot (711).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (713).png Screenshot (714).png Screenshot (715).png Screenshot (716).png Screenshot (717).png Screenshot (718).png Screenshot (719).png Screenshot (720).png Screenshot (721).png Screenshot (722).png Screenshot (723).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (725).png Screenshot (726).png Screenshot (727).png Screenshot (728).png Screenshot (729).png Screenshot (730).png Screenshot (731).png Screenshot (731).png Screenshot (732).png Screenshot (733).png Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Official Preview|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "Miss Me x 100" - Season 5x05 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Sneak Peek Searching for Identity|Sneak Peak #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Sneak Peek Toby Finds Out About Shana|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 5x05 Emily & Paige Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek #3 First 7 minutes of PLL 100th episode Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Special Episodes